marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at the Rand Enterprises Building
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Rand Enterprises Building, New York City, New York |result = Harold Meachum is killed by Ward Meachum Danny Rand masters the Iron Fist |side1 = Iron Fist Colleen Wing Ward Meachum Claire Temple |side2 = Harold Meachum |commanders1 = Iron Fist |commanders2 = Harold Meachum |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = Harold Meachum Several guards }} The Battle at the Rand Enterprises Building was an open confrontation that took place on the top floors of Rand Enterprises Building. After framing Danny Rand for his crimes, Harold Meachum assumed control over Rand Enterprises. Seeking to clear his name and defeat the man responsible for the death of his family, Iron Fist confronted Harold Meachum. He managed to successfully clear his name and reclaim his company. Background Waking up in the morning, Wing and Rand began their morning ritual of meditation in Chikara Dojo, playing music in the background as they did so. Afterwards, Rand received texts from Ward Meachum, in all caps, demanded that he leave the dojo, as Harold Meachum had framed him for something. Fighting the men as they barged inside, Wing and Rand managed to subdue them and learned that they were DEA rather than the Hand. Confused, the two hurried outside, knocking out a standing officer and ran away from the scene.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Meanwhile, Ward asked for Hogarth to visit him in his officer, where he tried to help in clearing Rand's name for the crimes allegedly committed. discovers the truth about his parents]] Rand and Wing returned to the Hand Compound, where they discovered that the property was vacant and quiet. They reached the supposed prison that Madame Gao was locked in and learn that she is still there, having no one to check on her condition periodically. Believing whatever she told them were mind games and manipulation, Wing unlocked the door, Rand and herself entering to continue the conversation. Quickly, Gao informed Rand that while she had no other copies of the files from the tablet, he should be more focused on becoming the greatest Iron Fist he can be and to stop dwelling on the guilt over his parents' death. 's betrayal]] Pushing onward, she claimed that she was not fully responsible for the crash, adding on that Harold wanted to do away with the Rand family in his own personal benefit, even going as far as to kill young Danny in the process. Gao told Rand that the only way he could become the true Iron Fist would be for him to rid himself of his desire for vengeance and kill Meachum. Rand then stormed out as Wing told Gao that if she was not found soon by her own minions then she would rot inside her own prison cell.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Battle breaks into the Rand Enterprises Building]] Entering the Rand Enterprises Building, Ward Meachum surveyed the area, walking through the lobby, taking the elevator to the top floor, and to his office. He phoned Rand and friends to inform that the building was heavily guarded by henchmen wielding guns before he is attacked by Harold Meachum with a golf club. Though alarmed, Claire Temple wanted to back out of their plan as instructed; Rand, however, chose to follow through despite the incident, storming out of the car. defeats Harold Meachum in battle]] Colleen Wing joined, stating she was not going to leave him behind. Feeling forced to do the same, Temple grabbed the bag of cash and walked to a peanut stand. Hastily, she bought the stand and requested that the previous owner walk away. She pulled the gas line apart, lit a match, and set the fumes ablaze, sparking a towering fire that distracted a couple of guards from the building. Rand stepped inside and quickly took down the guards. As a distraction, he called the elevator down and chose to make an alternate route to the top floor. Wing snuck in through a back entrance, awaiting her partner's arrival. Aftermath After his third death and to prevent another resurrection, Ward Meachum and Danny Rand had Harold Meachum's body cremated. Though he was given the opportunity to run Rand Enterprises the way their fathers should have done, Rand rejected the offer, citing that he was not a great businessman. Jeri Hogarth arrived and informed Rand that, given the evidence of the set up in addition to his generous donation to the DEA, he was cleared of all charges placed upon him and that he was a free man. References Category:Events